Blockchain technology, also known as distributed ledger technology, is an emerging technology in which several computing devices participate in “accounting” and jointly maintain a complete distributed database. Since blockchain technology has the characteristics of decentralization, openness and transparency, each computing device can participate in database records, and data can be quickly synchronized between computing devices, blockchain technology has been widely used in many fields.